


Papaveroideae

by outoforbit



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cheating, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoforbit/pseuds/outoforbit
Summary: After the prison break, Harley and Ivy deal with the reality of their changed relationship.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 384





	Papaveroideae

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after S2E7 (and was written before E8 has aired, so becomes non canon compliant as soon as it does!)

“I can’t believe you know how to pickpocket.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not all grand schemes and smashing stuff with bats. Sometimes you gotta go back to your criminal roots. And even shitholes don’t pay for themselves.”

Harley looked around the motel room they’d rented. “Shabby” was putting it nicely. The walls were bare, painted over enough times that slabs of whitewash were coming off in chunks. A double bed that had seen better days jutted out from one wall, and a TV stand missing a leg leaned against the opposite wall. There was a bathroom leading off the far wall, and Ivy headed there now, stripping off her prison garb as she went.

“I’m getting this prison rot off me now. See if you can find something on TV?” She closed the bathroom door and a minute later Harley heard the shower running.

“I didn’t even know they still HAD tube TVs,” Harley complained through the door. The TV didn’t work, at any rate. Harley spent the handful of coins in the wallet she’d snatched at the vending machine around the corner on a handful of snacks for dinner and when Ivy emerged from the bathroom, clean and wrapped in a towel, they traded places.

Ivy found a pair of threadbare bathrobes hanging in the closet and pulled one on, leaving the other hanging over the bathroom door for Harley. She bagged their prison clothes and walked them out to the dumpster. When she came back, Harley was sitting on the end of the bed in her robe, pouring the last of a pack of M&Ms into her mouth.

Ivy closed and locked the door behind her. “We’ll have to find some new clothes in town tomorrow morning. Maybe there’s a gift shop.”

“Or we could just really commit to the ‘spa day’ vibe we got going now.” Harley crumpled the candy packet and tossed it onto the floor.

Ivy sank onto the bed beside Harley, which creaked tragically. The weight of what had happened in the desert sat heavily between them. Harley laid her hand palm up on Ivy’s knee and Ivy took it, smiling shyly.

“Sorry I ate all the snacks.”

“It’s ok. Look, Harley, we should probably talk,” Ivy began, twisting to look Harley in the face. She saw the first tinges of fear coloring Harley’s expression.

“Did I fuck up? Because I really-“

“ _No!_ No, I.. I fucked up.” Ivy sighed and curled her fingers tighter around Harley’s hand. “I mean, for not figuring this out way way sooner.”

“Because you’re engaged.” Harley’s voice was flat. Her eyes were trained on the ring on Ivy’s finger, laced between her own. 

“Oh my god, I’m engaged,” Ivy said under her breath, staring blankly at their hands. Harley pulled her hand away.

“Ivy, I just want you to be happy. Like, okay, I didn’t think the guy was really fit to lick your boots at first-”

“Okay.” Ivy arched a brow in her direction.

“-but he really loves you, Ive, and I’ve come to terms with it, or at least I _had_ until, y’know, until you freakin’ snatched me out of that pit like some kind of green goddess bungee jumper and-” 

“Less is more, Harls.”

“-now I don’t know where we stand at all. What are you gonna do? What are we gonna do? Do we just forget about it? I don’t want to forget about it.” Harley was fidgeting, rolling her hands in her lap. Ivy blew out a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“All that I’m saying is that we should probably take it slow. Rationally discuss our options, you know?”

“Oh yeah. For sure. It wouldn’t be a good idea to jump into anything headfirst,” Harley nodded emphatically. She picked at the lint rolls on the scratchy throw blanket they were sitting on at the foot of the bed. An awkward silence descended on them. 

They both began to speak at nearly the same moment. 

“Okay but the thing is Ive I just really wanna--”

“Yeah, you know what, fuck it--”

Harley reached for Ivy and Ivy leaned in, meeting her halfway. Harley had Ivy’s face in her hands as she dragged her down to her mouth. Their second kiss was as rushed as their first, except the shock was gone and they were free to savor the sensation. Ivy pulled Harley in, her hands on Harley’s rib cage through the thin terrycloth, and Harley made a happy noise against her mouth. 

Canting her head for a better angle, Harley slid her hands from Ivy’s face to tangle in the fire red flame of her hair. Ivy closed her hands in the material of Harley’s robe and tugged and it flowed from her shoulders like water, gathering at her elbows. She released Ivy’s hair and drew her arms out of the sleeves, letting the top fall limp around her waist.

“This okay?” Harley’s smile looked hopeful as she reached back up to play with the hair falling over Ivy’s shoulders.

“Yeah.” Ivy’s voice broke noticeably. “Yes.”

 _“Good.”_ Harley leaned into Ivy again, chest to chest, and sucked Ivy’s lower lip into her mouth. Ivy made a noise in her throat and clung to Harley, her hands sweeping up the column of Harley’s spine.

“Have you ever done this before?” Ivy panted. Harley leveled a look at her drier than the desert they’d walked in from. Ivy sighed in exasperation.

“With a woman, Harley. Have you ever done this with a woman.”

“ _Yes,_ Ive, can you _please_ get on with it?”

“Fine,” Ivy untied Harley’s robe and pushed the thin fabric off her lap. “But you’re telling me about those other times at some point.” 

“Perv.” 

“Yeah.” Ivy nudged her with her knee until Harley scooted back on the bed, luxuriating naked on the cheap sheets. Harley was compact, muscle and sinew softened by sweeping curves. Her bleached skin shone bone white in the dim light of the motel room. Swallowing thickly, Ivy followed her on all fours until she’d crowded her up against the headboard. 

“I’m feeling a little underdressed,” Harley quipped, reaching up to tug at the lapels of Ivy’s robe. 

“Is it weird that I’m nervous for you to see me?”

Harley propped herself up on her elbows. “Fuckin’ _why?!”_ Her voice cracked with outrage. Ivy felt herself flush, taken aback. 

“I-I dunno!”

“You let _Kite Man_ bang you but you’re nervous to let me see you?”

“It’s different!! I really--” she sank back heavily onto her knees, truly feeling self-conscious now. “..really care about what you think of me.”

A series of expressions flickered across Harley’s face too fast for Ivy to place. Then her face was inches from Ivy’s, her palms pressing into Ivy’s jaw on either side. 

“Ivy.”

“Um.”

“I don’t think you understand how incredibly fuckin’ hot you are.”

“I- thank you?”

“Or, like, how often I’ve imagined this? Like this moment? Except in my head you were naked.”

“Oh.”

“So do me a solid,”

“Right.”

“And please let me see your rockin’ bod. Please.”

“I ffghh hm.”

Harley’s forehead was mashed against Ivy’s now, her fingers gripping a bit too tight. Ivy shoved her off, her face hot and her mouth twisted into an embarrassed smile. “Okay, okay, get off.”

She dipped her head and kissed Harley languidly, and Harley, impatient, tangled her fingers in the tie of Ivy’s belt, tugging until it came loose and the robe drifted open. Ivy straightened and shrugged the robe off, letting it pool on to the bed around them. 

Harley’s gaze roamed over her, her hands coming up like a woman possessed, reaching. “Jesus Christ, Ive.”

“What?” Ivy shifted, sounding nervous.

Harley’s hands settled on the generous softness of Ivy’s hips. “In what freakin’ universe would I not be attracted to you?”

Ivy’s expression softened. Before she could lean in to kiss her thanks, Harley had bracketed her between her thighs and clamped down, rolling them until she was on top. 

“C’mere, I wanna do stuff to ya.”

“It’s kind of fucked up that you’re as strong as you are,” Ivy managed from her new position on her back. Harley laughed and nuzzled into Ivy’s throat. She palmed one of Ivy’s breasts, kneading gently, and Ivy let out a gentle huff. 

“Your skin’s so cool to the touch.”

“Plant,” Ivy reminded her, carding a hand through Harley’s hair. 

“Good thing I looove vegetables!” Harley mouthed her way down to Ivy’s other breast.

“Alright, I could do with a little less of thAT-” Her voice caught in her throat as Harley’s mouth closed over her nipple. She could feel Harley grin against her skin and she tightened her hold in the blonde hair.

“Still hot down here, though,” Harley purred against her flesh as her hand slid between Ivy’s green thighs, up high where she felt wet and swollen. 

_“Jesus,”_ Ivy breathed.

Harley shimmied down the bed and settled between her legs. She ran a hand up the inside of Ivy’s thigh and then across her public mound. “Nice to see the carpet matches the drapes.”

“What are you, twelve?”

“You better hope not, we just got you _out_ of prison.”

“Harls.”

Harley lowered her head and licked a slow stripe the entire length of Ivy’s folds. “Kite Man ever do this for ya?”

Ivy’s hips twitched off the bed and Harley pressed them back down, grinning appreciatively. Ivy blew out a shaking breath. “I don’t think he even knows it’s like,” she gestured vaguely in the air, “a thing.” She dropped her hand back against the mattress, her fingers digging into the sheets. “You have got to stop bringing him up.”

“Sorry.” Harley dragged her thumbs along the thick tendons that ran from the insides of Ivy’s thighs towards their apex. 

“I’m just trying to be ‘present’ or whatever,” Ivy groaned, her voice laced with sarcasm even as her muscles jumped under Harley’s touch. The mattress creaked as Harley shifted, readjusting with her arms hooked beneath the widest part of Ivy’s thighs. She nosed back between Ivy’s legs and laid messy open-mouthed kisses where she was already wet and Ivy gasped, heady pleasure lancing through her. When Harley really got to work with her mouth and tongue, Ivy’s instinct was to close her thighs around Harley’s head, claw her fingers into her hair and hold her there, trapped. Instead, she dragged her hands through her own hair, holding her scalp as Harley made a litany of happy noises against her center. 

When she sucked hard on Ivy’s clit, Ivy’s stomach muscles tightened involuntarily and she lurched forward.

 _“Harley.”_

Harley hummed and splayed her hand over Ivy’s belly, rocking the flat of her tongue against Ivy in firm strokes. Ivy covered the hand on her stomach with her own and moaned openly. When Harley’s fingers dug in and the press of her mouth became aggressive, Ivy felt the crest of release begin to surge through her, wracking her body with shudders and wringing a broken cry from her. 

Dizzied, she sank back against the mattress, her limbs heavy and loose. Harley pulled off of her and slowly, deliberately licked her lips. Ivy sucked in a breath as she watched. 

“Oh my _God_ , Ive, that was maybe the hottest thing I’ve ever seen?” Harley murmured, her voice practically a full octave lower than usual. She crawled up Ivy’s body until she was poised over her. “That’s jerkoff material for like the rest of my _life_.”

“Shut up,” Ivy laughed, her voice still ragged. Then Harley kissed her, and she could taste herself on Harley’s tongue, and her eyes fluttered closed, cheeks burning. When Harley drew back Ivy could see how blown Harley’s pupils were, the heaviness of her eyelids.

“I’m not kidding, Ivy, check this out,” she said in a low voice and took Ivy’s hand, guiding it between her own legs. Ivy made a quiet noise on an exhale as her fingers slid along the slick heat of Harley, soft and impossibly wet. Harley continued to guide Ivy’s hand, showing her what she liked best as both their breathing became shaky. An uncharacteristic whimper escaped Harley, and heat flooded Ivy’s belly. She sat up, pulling Harley along with her until she was seated in her lap, straddling her. Harley circled her arms around Ivy’s neck as Ivy went back to stroking her, one strong hand spanning the wing of her hipbone. 

“Ivy.” Harley had her head buried in Ivy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Harls,” she breathed, nipping at Harley’s exposed neck.

“I really need you,” she ground her hips against Ivy’s lap, “to fuck me,” she finished on a gasp.

There was something animalistic about the growl Ivy gave as she tipped Harley onto her back, though she would deny it later. She bent Harley’s knee up towards her head and it went with no give. 

"Flexible,” she noted, giving the broad underside of Harley’s thigh an extra squeeze.

“Gymnast,” Harley reminded her, practically panting. 

Two fingers slid in easily, sinking into silky heat. Harley tipped her head back and groaned and Ivy gritted her teeth in sympathy. She drove into her with even strokes until Harley whined and canted her hips.

“More.”

“Three?”

“ _Fuck_ yes.”

Ivy added another finger on the out-stroke and watched as Harley spread around her hand, drawing her back in. Mewling, Harley rutted back against Ivy’s hand. Her clit, visible and swollen, was looking lonely so Ivy set to work teasing it with her free hand and watched as Harley’s entire body tightened like a bow string. The sole of her foot came down to brace against Ivy’s shoulder. 

A constant string of high-pitched, breathy moans were escaping Harley’s lips now and so Ivy worked her faster, harder. Suddenly, Harley gave a shout and clapped a hand over her open mouth, her body undulating, flexing and tightening around Ivy’s fingers. Ivy slowed her movements, watching in adoration. When she withdrew her hand, Harley went boneless against the bed. Ivy stroked her calf affectionately.

“Okay, that was really good,” Harley said after a moment, a sly smile spreading across her face.

“It was pretty fucking good,” Ivy agreed. She untucked the bedcovers. The thin, cheap topsheet tore immediately. She held up the torn sheet for a moment, staring, before looking back at Harley. “Do you want to get in this shitty bed with me?”

Harley laughed and crawled into the space Ivy had made. “You know what, I extremely do.”

Ivy closed the covers over them both, tucking Harley against her body. She fit there comfortably. 

“Ive.”

“Mm.”

“I bet you can do all kinds of kinky shit in the bedroom with your vines.”

Ivy snorted against the nape of Harley’s neck and tugged her closer around the middle. Comfortable silence fell. After a while, Ivy cleared her throat.

“Actually, I can.”

  
  



End file.
